memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Chemical element
Chemical elements are materials that consist of atoms of one type, such as hydrogen, oxygen or iron. There are 90 naturally occurring chemical elements, but many more can be synthesized. Chemical elements occur in four different states of aggregation: solid, liquid, gaseous and as plasma. Elements can also exist, composed of antiparticles, as antimatter. For more information about existing elements, please see the related article at Wikipedia:Chemical element. Some elements have been mentioned in Star Trek. Click on the name of one of the elements below to read more about it: Periodic table For maintenance purposes, this table has links to the name of ''every element. Archivists, however, should not write new articles about an element or series unless it has been mentioned in a canon context, with a reference provided. Please see the talk page for more information.'' :A periodic table of elements (the additional "transperiodic" series depicted in this table) was featured in the schoolroom set in TNG:"Rascals." It featured many in-jokes and other references, but also many likely element names. While it loosely approximated the structure of a ''real periodic table, it contained many actual elements depicted in odd places. Some of the elements listed were Daffyduckium and Sufferin'succotash.'' Numbered * #1: hydrogen (H) ** deuterium (See also: antideuterium) ** tritium * #2: helium (He) * #3: lithium (Li) ** dilithium ** trilithium * #4: beryllium (Be) * #5: boron (B) (See: borocarbon) * #6: carbon © * #7: nitrogen (N) * #8: oxygen (O) * #9: fluorine (F) * #10: neon (Ne) * #11: sodium (Na) (See: sodium chloride) * #12: magnesium (Mg) * #13: aluminum (Al) (See: transparent aluminum) * #14: silicon (Si) * #15: phosphorus * #16: sulfur * #17: chlorine * #18: argon * #19: potassium (K) * #20: calcium (Ca) * #21: scandium (Sc) * #22: titanium (Ti) * #23: vanadium (V) * #24: chromium (Cr) * #25: manganese (Mn) * #26: iron (Fe) * #27: cobalt (Co) * #28: nickel (Ni) * #29: copper (Cu) * #30: zinc (Zn) * #31: gallium (Ga) * #32: germanium (Ge) * #33: arsenic (As) * #34: selenium (Se) * #35: bromine (Br) * #36: krypton * #42: molybdenum * #45: rhodium (See: rhodium nitrite) * #51: antimonium * #56: barium * #57: lanthanum (La, lanthanides) * #58: cerium * #64: gadolinium * #72: hafnium * #76: osmium * #77: iridium * #78: platinum * #79: gold * #80: mercury (Hg) * #82: lead * #85: astatine * #89: actinium (Ac, actinides) * #92: uranium (U, transuranics) * #93: neptunium (Np) * #94: plutonium (Pu) * #95: americium (Am) * #96: curium (Cm) * #97: berkelium (Bk) * #98: californium (Cf) * #99: einsteinium (Es) * #100: fermium (Fm) * #101: mendelevium (Md) * #102: nobelium (No) * #103: lawrencium (Lr) * #104: rutherfordium (Rf) * #105: dubnium (Db) * #106: seaborgium (Sg) * #107: bohrium (Bh) * #108: hassium (Hs) * #109: meitnerium (Mt) * #110: darmstadtium (Ds) * #111: roentgenium (Rg) * #112: ununbium (Uub) * #113: ununtrium (Uut) * #114: ununquadium (Uuq) * #115: ununpentium (Uup) * #116: ununhexium (Uuh) * #117: ununseptium (Uus) * #118: accurentum (Uuo) * #120: bugsonium (Bu) * #123: jamesium (Rj) * #156: drapanasum (Wy) * #164: brownfieldium * #189: meesium (Da) * #230: poium * #247: biquadseptium Other series * Other transuranics: ** berium ** bermanium ** chanockium (Ed) ** cortenum ** cosmium ** dentium ** element Ab ** element Mr ** element Mx ** franconium ** johnsonium ** keiyurium (Ke) ** pergium ** rhubarium ** ultritium ** verterium ** yacobium ** yominium * transonics: ** averyonium ** #164: brownfieldium ** cavorite ** chanockium (Ed) ** chronisterium (Fx) ** estonianium ** element Sw ** freedonium ** jonesium ** mazdanium (Rx) ** neskoromnium (An) ** pillerium (Mi) ** #230: poium ** stimsonium (Ma) ** thomsonium ** tin * hypersonics: ** #24: chromium (Cr) ** dilithium (Dt) ** element Di ** element St ** estonianium ** kryptonite ** #57: lanthanum (La) ** #42: molybdenum (Mo) ** #230: poium ** purseronite (Tm) * gammas: ** #123: jamesium (Rj) ** fieldium (Wc) ** #80: Mercury (element) (Hg) ** potatoeium (Qu) ** #91: protactinium (Pa) * omegas: ** craftium ** fieldium (Wc) ** quarkium (Qk) ** smutkoium ** snarkium (Sn) * megas: ** #120: bugsonium (Bu) ** disneyum ** #156: drapanasum (Wy) ** #189: meesium (Da) ** #101: mendelevium (Md) ** element Ef ** element Mx ** element Py ** element Sy de:Periodensystem der Elemente nl:Periodiek systeem